EunSiHae Relationship
by Liu HeeHee
Summary: apa jadinya kalau lee donghae seorang pemuda manis bertemu dengan lee hyuk jae pemuda tampan yang sangat err bisa dibilang mesum dan apa jadinya kalau lee donghae bertemu dengan choi siwon pemuda kaya yang habis patah hati ? bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya ? WARN YAOI EUN-SI-HAE PAIR NC21 Threesome


**Liu Hee Hee Present**

**EunSiHae relationship**

**Main cast :**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee hyuk jae**

**Choi Siwon**

Donghae POV  
Entah kenapa semenjak bersekolahh di sekolah namja tahun lalu aku merasa tertarik pada namja , yeoja2 tidak lagi bisa membuat nafsuku bergairah , sebalikya abs dan junior para namja bisa membuat nafsuku memuncak , mungkin kah aku seorang gay ? Huhh aku pun tak yakin

Suatu siang di cafe

" Hmm chocolate cappuchino 1 jangan pakai whipe cream " kata ku pada seorang pelayan  
Aku pun mendengarkan music d ipod ku sambil mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekililing cafe , ada 1 namja menjadi perhatianku ia kurus , tetapi terlihat sangat macho dengan rahang nya yg tegas , ia sedang membaca buku sambil menikmati secangkir kopi  
Aku pun terus memperhatikannya tiba2 dia menatapku tajam , lalu aku pura2 tidak melihatnya , ia pun menghampiri ku dan menarikku keluar

" Hei apa2an kau , lepaskan aku ! " Bentaku  
" Andwae " katanya singkat ia menarik ku ke mobilnya ia mendorongku masuk ke bangku belakang dan ia pun ikut masuk  
" Mau apa kau " kata ku sambil berusaha membuka pintu sebelahnya tapi ia langsung memelukku erat dan mencium bibirku ganas , ia melumat2 bibir ku dan memasukan lidahnya aku pun terbawa suasana dan mulai mengalunkan tanganku ke lehernya , ia pun berhenti mencium ku dan menatapku sambil tersenyum  
" Hmm benar dugaan ku kau gay , sama sepertiku buktinya dari tadi kau memperhatikan ku , ia kan ? " Tanya nya  
" Mwo? Gay ? tidak tuh " jawab ku mengelak  
" Alah jangan mengelak lagi kau menikmati ciumanku kan ? Hahaha " tanya nya sambil memeluk pinggangku  
" Umm iaa " kataku sambil menunduk menahan malu  
" Wae ? Tak usah malu , aku eunhyuk kau siapa ? " Tanya nya  
" Lee donghae , panggil aku donghae " kataku lagi  
Eunhyuk pun mengeratkan pelukannya d pinggangku lalu ia menyandarkan wajahnya di bahuku  
" Donghae , nama yg bagus , maukah kau menjadi pacarku? " Kata eunhyuk  
" Mworago ? Pacar ? Kita baru bertemu babo , bagaimana kalau aku org jahat ?" Kata ku  
" Mata ku tak pernah salah memilih dan melihat org cagii " katanya lg sambil mencium pipi ku  
Ntah kenapa aku membiarkan tangannya melingkar di pinggangku dan bibirny mnciumi pipiku aku merasa nyaman d sampingnya  
" Bagaimana ? Mau ? " Katanya lagi  
" Hmm , okee " kataku sambil berbalik lalu mengecupnya cepat  
Ntah kenapa aku mau mnjadi namjachinggunya padahal aku baru berkenalan denganya , bagaimana kalu dia org jahat ? Ahh tapi rasanya tak mungkin , kami pun pindah duduk ke depan ,  
" Cagii ah , dimana rumahmu ? " Tanya nya  
" Hmm di apartment big star , kalau kamu ? " kataku  
" Kebetulan sekali , rumah ku di seberang apartment mu " katanya  
" Jinjaa ? Wahh kita bisa sering bersama " kata ku

2 bulan sudah hubunganku dengan eunhyuk tapi aku masih belim berani melakukan " itu " , malam hari di apartment donghae

" Malam ini kau tampan sekali donghae ah " kata hyuk  
" Kau juga cagii " kataku  
Eunhyuk pun mendekati ku dan mulai memelukku , ia mengecup mesra bibir ku dan melumat2 nya , ia memasukan lidahnya ke mulutku aku pun menyambut lidahnya dan lidsah kami pun bertautan , liur kami pun bertukar ia pun mnghisap2 lidah ku dan tangannya masuk kedalam kaosku , aku pun melingkarkan tanganku ke pundaknya lalu ia mulai memilin2 nipples ku  
"Aahhh hyukkie ahh don't tease me " kataku

Eunhyuk POV  
"Aahhh hyukkie ahh don't tease me " katanya  
Ahh desahannya makin membuat ku bersemangat , ku buka kaosnya , kuturunkan ciumanku ke lehernya yg putih , ku buat kissmark sebanyak2 nya di lehernya lalu aku turun ke dada bidangnya , ku jilati dadanya , ia pun hanya meremas rambutku , lalu ku jilat dan ku kulum nipplesny , ia hanya menggelinjang menahan rangsanganku tangannya pun mulai nakal membuka kancing kemejaku dan membuangnya entah kemana , lalu kududukan ia di sofa , aku pun mulai turun ke perut six pack nya u hisap kecil2 perutnya lalu ku jilati pusarnya , ia pun kegelian dan menjambak pelan rambutku lalu ku buka celana boxernya , dan ku gigit juniornya dari luar celana dalam  
" Hyukkk ahhh lee hyuk jaee ssshhh " desahnya  
" Terus panggil aku cagii " kataku sambil meremas2 juniornya yg sudah tegang dr balik celana  
" Ahhh hyukk ahh , bukaaa , hisap lahhh sshh ppali" katanya  
Aku pun tersenyum evil lalu ku buka cd nya dan kulempar ntah kemana , lalu ku kocok pelan juniornya dengan tanganku ia pun hanya mampu mendesah dan menjambak rambutku , lalu ku masukan juniornya yg lumayan besar itu ke mulut ku ahh , enak sekali juniornya  
" Hyukk ahh hyukkk ssshhh faster fasteerrr " desahnya  
Aku terus memaju mundurkan kepalaku di juniornya sampai akhirnya  
" Hyukiee ahh I'm coming " jeritnya  
Crott crott crott crottt sperma nya pun keluar 4x ia pun tergolek lemas lalu aku pun duduk  
" Gantian cagii , puas kan dia kataku sambil menunjuk juniorku yg masi terbungkus rapih  
Ia pun merangkak ke arahku ia duduk di atas perut ku lalu ia menciumi ku dengan garang , ia menjilati leher dan dada ku , ia mengulum dan mngigit nipples ku , sampai banyak sekali kissmark di dada bidangku lalu ia mulai membuka celana dan cd ku , ia pun mengocok juniorku dengan tangannya , lalu ia mulai menjilati kepala juniorku percum ku pun di jilatinya lalu ia mulai mengulum junior ku  
"Ssshhh ahhh kau pintar cagiii siapa yg mengajarkanmu ahhh " rancauku  
Ia pun tak menjawab dan terus mengulum juniorku , ia pun menatap ku dengan tatapan seduktif sambil terus mengulum juniorkuu , ia juga mngigitnya kecil twinsball ku pun tak luput dr jilatannya , ia mnghisap kuat juniorku aku pun hanya mendesah dan mendongakan wajah , junior ku pun berkedut2 kutarik tubuhnya sehingga juniorku terlepas dari mulutnya , " ahhh , waeyo ? " Katanya kecewa  
Aku pun hanya diam dan memegang juniorku memposisikan juniorku di bawah lubangnya , lalu aku menurunkan badannya mnduduki juniorku  
"hyukkk ahh sakitt , sakittt , *hiks* , berhenti lah , ku mohon " katanya sambil berusaha bangkit ,  
Tapi aku menahan badannya dan terus mendorongnya menduduki juniorku  
tangisnya pun makin keras lalu kulumat bibirnya dallam2 dan tanganku mengocok juniornya , tangisannya pun berubah menjadi desahan nikmat  
" Ssshhh , ahhh hyukk ahh tepat disitu ahhhh faster fasterrr" katanya  
Rupanya aku menyentuh prostat nya , kusodok lagi juniorku ke bagian yg sama d lubangnya.  
" Shhh ahhh eunhhhhyukkk ahhh ssshhh " desahnya  
" Ahhh , ahhhh ur so tight honey " kata ku sambil mencium pipinya  
Ia pun bergerak naik turun di pangkuan ku tanganku pun terus mengocok batang juniornya  
" Ahhh aku mau keluar cagi " katanya  
" Tahan sebentar aku jugaa ahhhhh sshhh " kataku  
Crottt , akhirnya sperma kami pun keluar , aku mengeluarkkannya di lubangny dan ia menumpahkannya di perut kami , aku pun hanya menengadah , mengatur nafas dan ia pun memeluku erat membenamkan wajhnya di dada ku  
" Gomawo honey " kataku  
"Ur bad boy , Its my first time " katanya sambil memukul dadaku pelan  
Aku pun sangat senang mendengarnya , lalu ku kecup keningnya mesra dan ku gendong ia ke kamar , kami pun tertidur karena lelah

Esokan harinya

Donghae POV  
Sinar matahari yg masuk ke kamarku membuat ku membuka mata ," ahhh perih sekali anusku " batinku sambil meringis  
Bakal susah nih buat jalan , yahh tapi gaapapa deh kalau buat org yg ku sayang  
aku pun melihat sekeliling. Ahh dia sudah pergi rupanya , mungkin pergi kerja aku pun berjalan ke kamar mandi

2 hari kemudian

Pagi ini aku memutuskan untuk berolahraga d taman

" Bonamana bonamana na bakke eobda"

"Yeobseo ?" Kta ku sambil mgangkat telpon  
" Cagii yaa , mianhae aku ga bs temenin km joging , ak harus berangkat kerja " kata hyuk  
" Ia2 gapapa kok sayanggg " kataku  
" Yaudahh , jangan cape2 ya , inget makan n jangan lirik2 namja lain " kata hyuk  
" Iaaa cagii ah , bye bye " kataku sambil menutup telpon

Aku pun memakai sepatu kets ku dan mulai jalan ke taman , sesampai nya di taman aku mulai berlari2 kecil sambil mendengarkan ipod ku tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang  
Brukkkkk ,  
" Awwww " jerit ku  
Aku pun jatuh tersungkur ke tanah  
" Ahhh mianhae , aku tidak melihatmu , gwenchana ? " Tanya seorang namja sambil mengulurkan tangannya  
" Ahh gwenchana " kata ku sambil berdiri  
" Mianhae , jeongmal mianhae " katanya sambil membungkuan badan  
" Ahh suadah lah aku juga yg salah " kata ku cepat  
" Uhm , kau sedang berolahraga juga " tanya nya  
" Iaa hehehe , oia namamu siapa ? " Tanyaku  
" Aku choi siwon, kau ? " Kata siwon  
" Aku lee dong hae panggil saja donghae " kataku  
" Ahh donghae ssi , mau sarapan bersama ku ? " Tanyany  
" Panggil donghae saja uhm baiklah aku juga belum " kataku

Kami pun memasuki salah 1 kedai ramen dan memesan 2 mangkuk ramen dan 2 gelas green tea

Siwon POV  
" Oh my God , mimpi apa aku semalam bisa bertemu dgn malaikat setampan ini , aku memang seorang gay , semua bermula karena teman baik sekaligus ex namjachinggu ku zhou mi yg mengubahku menjadi seperti ini sekitar 4 bulan lalu , aku pun jadi terbuai dalam dunia gay , aku suka melihat namja2 imut sepertinya ini dan membayangkannya membuatku terangsang " batinku sambil terus memperhatikannya  
" Hallooo " kata donghae sambil mengibas2 kan tangannya ke wajahku  
" Apa kau tak mendengarku ? " Katany  
" Ahh mianhae , kau tanya apa? " Kataku  
" Apa kau bekerja ? " Tanyanya  
" Iaaa aku kerja d salah satu agency model " kataku lg  
Kami pun dengan mudah menjadi akrab banyak kesamaan antara akuu dan dia , lalu pesanan kami pun datang dan kami makan dengan lahap

" Ah siwon senang sekali bs berkenalan denganmu , hubungi aku kapan2 " kata nya sambil memberikan noor telponny  
" Ahhh aku juga , baiklah ku telpon kau nanti " kataku

Aku pun pulang ke rumah dan mandi karena badan ku sudah lengket , selesai mandi aku duduk dan menonton tv , aku pun mulai membayangkan wajahnya dan senyumannya yg seperti malaikaty mataku pun tertuju pada 1 bingkai foto , yg di dalamnya terdapat fotoku dan zhou mi , lalu aku mengambilnya dan berkata  
" Mimi hyung , sejak kepergian mu aku terus memikirkan mu , semua salah ku , andai saja aku tidak memutuskan hubungan kita , kecelakaan mau itu pun takan menimpamu , 2 bulan sudah aku hidup dalam bayang2 mu mimi , tapi hari ini aku seperti melihat cinta yg baru , jeongmal mianhae mimi , mungkin aku harus melupakan mu dan mengubur kenangan kita " kata ku sambil meletakan foto itu

Aku pun memutuskanuntuk menghubungi lee donghae , namja yg dari tadi berkutat dalam otak ku

" Yeobseo ? " Tanya donghae  
" Ahh donghae ini aku siwon " kataku  
" Ahh siwon , waeyo menelpon selarut ini ? Tanya nya  
" Hmm gapapa hanya ingin mendengar suaramu , uhm donghae bisa ke rumahku besok siang ? " Tanyaku  
" Ahh dimana rumah mu nanti aku ke sana " katanya cepat  
" Hmm di blok sebelah taman tadi , nomer 15 " kataku  
" Ahh ara ara , yasudah sampai besok " katanya

Tuut tuut tuut , telpon ku pun ditutupnya  
Besok akan ku sampaikan perasaan ku padanya

Keesokan harinyaa

Eunhyuk POV

" Mau kemana kau ? " Tanya ku pada donghae yg sedang menata rambutnya  
" Ada dehh " jawabnya enteng  
" Yak lee dong hae , kau mau kemana " bentak ku lg  
" Ishh , mau ke taman " jawabnya  
" Dengan siapa ? " Tanya ku lg  
" Sendiri " jawabnya cepat  
" Yasudah aku pergi dulu , nanti aku buatkan makan malam untukmu " katanya

Hmm ntah kenapa aku sedikit curiga , tapi perasaan itu lgs ku tepis dalam2 donghae mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya

Donghae POV

Ntah apa yg membuatku menuruti keinginan siwon , ku rasa aku tertarik dengannya , mianhae eunhyuk ah , aku mncintaimu tapi aku penasara dengan siwon

Tiing tongg , aku pun memencet bel rumah siwon  
Pintu rumah pun terbuka , berdiri lah namja berbadan tegap itu sambil tersenyum  
" Ah kau rupanya ayo masuk " kata siwon  
" Wah rumahmu besar sekali " kataku  
" Ahh gomawo , mau minum apa ? " Kata siwon  
" Hmm , terserah " kataku

Kami pun berbincang hangat ntah kenapa aku mudah sekali akrab dengannya lalu tanpa sengaja tangan ku menyentuh pahanya  
Muka ku pun langsung memerah " ahh mianhae " kataku sambil memalingkan muka  
ia pun membalikan mukaku dan mulai mengecupku dalam aku mulai menikmati permainannya lidah kamu bertautan dan ciuman kami pun terasa panas , ku rangkulkan tanganku ke lehernya dan aku pun naik ke pangkuannya , ku lingkarkan kaki ku ke punggungnya membuat junior ku yg sudah menegang di balik celana menyentuh perutnya , ciuman kami pun berlangsung lama , tangannya pun dengan sigap membuka reseleting celana dan Cd ku munculah batang juniorku yg sudah besar dan tegang tanpa aba2 dari ku ia mengocok juniorku lembut , aku pun mendorong kepala nya untuk lebih dalam lagi menciumku lalu tanganku mulai masuk ke kaosnya lalu ku raba2 abs dan dada bidangnya , ku pencet2 nipplesnya lalu ku pilin2 nipplesnya yg sudah tegang , kami pun masih berciuman , lalu ia menghentikan ciuman kami dan membuka kaos ku , aku pun hanya menuruti perlakuannya lalu ia pun langsung menjilati dada ku aku pun memeluk kepalanya agar menjilati nipples ku lebih dalam , lalu tanganku mulai membuka celananya dan mengocok juniornya , omo juniornya besar sekali , lebih besar dr punya hyukie , pasti rasany sakit battinku  
Permainan kami pun terus memanas ciuman dan kulumannya pun makin turun ke junior ku ahh hangat rasa mulutnya ia pun mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya di juniorku tapi tiba2

"Brakkkk "  
" Bagus kau lee dong hae ! berani berselingkuh di belakanghku " bentak hyuk  
" Ahh ani hyuk ah dengar kan aku " kataku sambil melepas pelukan siwon dan berpakaian  
"Kau mau jelaskan apa lg ? Bukannya sudah jelas terlihat " kata hyuk  
" Tap tapii hyukk " kataku sambil terisak  
" Jadi ini yg kau mau hahh? " Tanya hyuk sambil mendorong badanku ke tembok  
Siwon pun hanya bisa bengong melihat kami

" Hyukk ahh lepaskan " kata ku sambil mendorongnya  
Tapi eunhyuk pun tak mendengarkan aku ia membuka paksa semua bajuku lalu ia membalikan badanku , "jadi ini mau mu hah ?" Katanya sambil menjilati anusku  
" Shhh hyukk lepaskan sshhh " kataku sambil meronta  
Eunhyuk pun meludahi batang juniornya lalu ia dengan sigap memasukan juniornya ke lubangku  
" Aggghhhhh ! Sakit , lepaskan lepaskannn " tangisku pun pecah saat hyuk memasukan batang juniornya dengan paksa ke lubangku  
Ia pun menggenjotku dengan cepat , tangisku berubah menjadi desahan nikmat " sshhh ahhh ppali ahhh faster " kataku  
" Ssshshh , don't tease me "rancau eunhyuk tiba2 lalu aku pun memalingkan muka  
Kulihat siwon sedang memeluk hyuk dari belakang dan menciumi tengkuknya , lalu mereka pun berciuman mesra tangan hyuk melingkar ke leher siwon sambil pinggulnya menggenjot lubangku , aku pun hanya bisa mengocok juniorku sndiri melihatnya ,

Siwon POV  
Ntah siapa namja yg 1 ini tapi aku terangsang hebat melihat persetubuhan mereka aku pun mulai mendekati laki2 yg d panggil hyuk itu lalu ku peluk tubuhnya dari belakang , ku ciumi tengkuknya sambil ku gigit2 kecil dan membuat kissmark disana  
" Ahh don't tease me " katanya ia pun membalikan wajahnya dan aku pun mencium bibirnya , menyatukan lidah dan liur kami lalu aku membimbing tangannya untuk mengocok junior ku , ia pun mengocok junior ku lalu  
" Ahhh ssshh hyukk ahh aku mau keluarrr " kata donghae  
" Sshhh akuu jugaaa " kata hyuk d sela2 ciuman kami  
" Ahhhhhhhhhh " donghae pun melenguh panjang dan  
Sperma nya pun menyemprot ke tembok sedangkan sperma hyuk masuk ke lubang donghae , lalu donghae pun merangkak ke arah junior ku , dia remas2 juniorku lalu mulai mengulumnya , mulutnya terlihat penuh ketika junior ku ada di dalamnya , lalu ia menghisap kuat juniorku ,  
" aahhhhhhhhh " aku pun mengeluarkan sperma ku dalam mulut donghae , dan mulut hyuk pun tak henti2 nya menghisap kuat nipplesku lalu hyuk pun terduduk , aku mengerti dan mulai menghisap juniornya , sebelumnya aku mengarah kan junior ku ke lubang hae ,  
" Ughhhh sempit sekalii " rancau ku  
" Sshhh ahhh sakitt ahh " kata donghae  
Juniorku pun mausk mulus di lubang hae ku genjot perlahan junior ku d lubang hae , dan milutku terus mengulum junior hyukk .  
" Ssshhhh ahhhh sssshhhh ahhhh , faster2 " kata donghae aku pun makin kencang menghentakan juniorku dii lubangnya dan aku makin kuat mnghisap junior hyukk  
" Aaaa hhhhhh ssshhh ahhhhhh *crottt* " hyuk pun mengeluarkan spermanya di mulutku lalu ku telan habis spermanya lalu kusisakan sedikit spermanya di mulutku lalu aku mencium bibir hyuk sambil membagi spermanya dimulutnya , aku pun masih menggenjot hae makin cepat lalu " ssshh haee aku mau keluarrrr "kataku  
" Ssshhh aku juga "kata hae  
Crotttttt  
Sperma ku pun membanjiri lubang hae dan sperma hae muncrat ke perutnya , ia pun mencolek sperma nya dan menjilati spermanya sendiri ,  
" Ahhh permainan mu mengangumkan siapa namamu ? " Kata eunhyuk tiba2  
" Hmm choi siwon , kau ? " Kataku  
" Lee hyuk jae , panggil aku eunhyuk " katanya  
Donghae pun terlihat tertidur dilantai karena lelah  
" Mianhae , aku tak tau di namjachinggu mu " kataku  
" Hmm gwnechana , kau bisa menganggapnya namjachinggu mu juga , dan hari ini aku pun menjadi namjachinggu mu , kau mau ? " Katanya  
" Wahh 2 namjachinggu sekaligus ? " Kataku antusias  
" Yaa " kata hyuk lg  
Aku pun memeluknya mesra dan mulai iseng menjiilati nipplesnya juniornya pun kembali tegang lalu ku kocok2 juniornya dan ia pun hanya mendesah sambil menjambak rambutku , aku pun tak tahan , ku balik tubuhnya lalu ku masukan juniorku perlahan  
" Ahhhh pelan2 " jeritnya  
Aku pun memasukan juniorku perlahan  
" Ssshhh sakitt ahh siwonieee " erangnya  
aku pun mulai mengocok juniornya perlahan sambil terus memasukan juniorku  
Ahhhh , akhirnya juniorku pun masuk dan aku mulai menggenjotnya  
" Ssshhhh faster fasterr siwonieeee , fuck me " rancaunya  
Aku pun seperti kesetanan ku sodok dengan cepat lubangnya  
" Ahhhh akuu mau keluarr " jeritku  
" Sshhh aku juga , fasterrr " katanya  
Crottttt , sperma ku pun muncrat ke lubangnya dan sperma nya pu munrat ke tanganku dan perutnya. Ku jilati tangannku dan ku berikan tanganku padanya , ia pun menjilati jari2 ku dgn gerakan seduktif ,  
" Hmm saranghae siwonie " katanya manja  
" Nado " kataku  
" Engghhh , kalian mengacuhkan ku ? " Kata donghae tiba2  
" Aishhh mana pernah aku mengachuhkan kedua namjachingguku " kata eunhyuk sambil menggendong donghae duduk bersama kami  
Lalu donghae pun memandang foto d meja  
" Itu siapa wonnie " katanya sambil menunjuk fotoku dan mimi  
" Hmm my ex boyfriend ". Kataku  
" Kenapa masi di pajang " kata hyuk sambil bermanja2 d tanganku  
" Hmm nanti akan ku ganti dengan foto kita " kataku asal  
Lalu donghae pun mengambil ponsel dan mengarahkan nya kepada kita ber 3 kami pun berselca riaa

Donghae POV  
Siapa bilang punya 2 pacar itu ribet ? Buktinya kedua pacarku sangat akur dan saling mencintai , "eunsihae is forever " gumamku

Lalu kami bertiga tidur di ranjang siwon yg megah itu  
Mulai hari ini kami ber tiga resmi menjadi kekasih

THE END

Sekali lagi jangan bash liu yah :D jangan lupa isi kolom review dibawah ini juga :D

Makasih buat yg udah sempet2 in baca fic abal ini , fic ini udah pernah di publish sebelumnya di superjuniornc wordpress


End file.
